Imperial Armed Forces of Karaq
Imperial Armed Forces of Karaq The Imperial Armed Forces of Karaq, which was not always so imperial, was first founded in 1983 as it grew in size and got more organised in it's defences. Though it effectively only had the Army branch at first, making the Imperial Karaqi Army the longest serving branch of the IAFK. The responsebilities of the IAFK are to defend the borders of Karaq and it's national interests. Each branch are dedicated to their respective doctrine but work in close cooperation in times of need. Present day the IAFK consists of three branches. The Army, Air Force and Navy. Imperial Karaqi Army The Imperial Karaqi Army is the land warfare branch of the IAFK. Their forces consist of static and mobile defenses, armor, mechanized, motorized and infantry. Theres also a small helicopter branch that falls under the juristiction of the IKA, not the IKAF. Imperial Karaqi Defence Force The Imperial Karaqi Defence Force is technically a branch outside of the army, but recent changes in the IAFK have allowed the IKA command to assume control if they so please. The IKDF is a minimal training defence force, which was effectively used during the 1989 war, where Pakistan and Iran declared war on Karaq in order to claim back land which was once theirs. The IKDF became a vital role in preventing the enemy from capitulating Karaq. Ever since the IKDF has been a tradition in Karaq. Every able man must serve 2 mandatory years in the IKDF, the one exception are the service members who after 3 months in the IKDF, reach out to any of the other branches for their service time. The IKA serve as the proffesional ground force of Karaq, where as the IKDF has a estimated manpower pool of ~35,000,000 minimal trained reservists the IKA can call upon if needed. On paper this makes Karaq extraordinary hard to invade in a conventional way, however realism may question quality of training, equipment. The IKA has plenty of reserve equipment for itself, but should the IKDF ever be mobilized enmasse, a lot of older and outdated equipment would be utilized, and even the quantity of such equipment is questionable at best. Imperial Karaqi Air Force The IKAF is the main air warfare branch of the IAFK MTBA Imperial Karaqi Navy The IKN is the sea warfare branch of the IAFK. They are considered the first line of defence, and extremly valuable to the IAFK as they have countless times deterred hostile nations from escalating situation, and is in general vital for overseas operations and overseas territory. The IKN is the second larges branch in the IAFK. They have a formidable fleet size, currently carved into 7 different fleets. The IKN's main power lies in it's submarines, especially the ones able to conduct nuclear warfare. The aircraft carries of the IKN serves as the second. Though the IKN has a vast fleet of frigates, cruisers and destroyers, most of these are outdated former soviet ships. Though a modernization program has been established to upgrade the fleets, the priorities lies in the submarine fleet and the carriers, there is also a limit of budgets. Category:Free Empire of Karaq